Demigod Children Write To Santa
by FootWebbed
Summary: Characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus write letters to Santa, young or old, human or ready to laugh, cry, maybe even pee your panties! 60 chapters and counting. LET'S GET TO 100,000 VIEWS!
1. Percy

Dear Mr. Santa Man,

I do not want toys for Christmas. I want Smelly Gabe gone, I want my mom to make more money, I want to be gooder at school, and I want mom to make more blue food. I have been bad this year. My school principal made me switch schools because I was being bad. Please give me the stuff I want anyways.

From,

6 year old Percy


	2. Annabeth

Dear Santa Claus,

I know that you aren't real, but I have to write this letter. My meanie stepmother is making me. I just want some books for Christmas.

Thanks,

6 year old Annabeth


	3. Leo

Dear Santa,

For Christmas, I want a tool belt with all the cool things in it. Also, I want the whole Handy Manny season on dvd and also Bob the Builder. They are my favorite shows.

Please?

5 year old Leo


	4. Frank

Dear Santa,

I really just want my mom back from the war in time for Christmas.

PWEEEEESE,

8 year old Frank


	5. Piper

Dear Santa Claus-

**Dear Santa, **

I wuv feathers so can you get me some feathers for my hair thanks. And I want some sunglasses to cover my eyes when the camera flashes on the red carpet get too bright.

Thanks,

4 year old Piper McLean


	6. Hazel

Dear Santa-

Can you make people stop crying when they touch the gems that I give them? Plus, I love art, but there is a problem. I have no pencils or crayons because Mommy doesn't make many money. I want to draw everyone. Even you, Santa! Also I want to stop being made fun of at school and please make Sammy have a crush on me. I have a crush on him. But don't tell anyone.

Ssssh,

6 year old Hazel Levesque


	7. Jason

Dear Mr. Jolly Pants,

Ok ok ok let's see I want...

-a Nerf gun

-those soldier guys who have real parachutes

-Elmo action figure(it's not a doll!)

-flat screen TV for my room

\- a dog

Bye bye!

4 year old Jason


	8. Reyna

Dear Santa-

First of all, I really want to cut off your beard. Ok, I want a BB gun so I can shoot trees, a bow and arrow with foam arrows(mommy made me say that), the Ken Barbie and a butter knife because apparently I'm too young for the real thing.

Thanks,

5 year old Reyna


	9. Nico

Dear Mr. Claus-

I don't want a lot for Christmas- just the beginner MythOMagic card and action figure set. I have been nice to Bianca this year so please just get me the card set.

7 year old Nico


	10. Octavian

Dear SaNtEE claUS,

All I want for Christmas is a big box of stuffed animals.

Don't ask.

-7 year old Octavian


	11. Thalia

To: SanTa

Can I hav head fones for Christmas? Oh and also I want a lether jacket.

Rok on,

4 year old Thalia


	12. Travis

Der Santa Clauz,

This is wat I want four Christmas.

-whoopie cushion

-fake lotery tickets

-fake spillz

All of this you can by at the prank store.

-5 year old Travis


	13. Connor

Dear Santa Clauz,

I want the same stuff as my brother Travis.

-5 year old Connor


	14. Gleeson Hedge

To: St. Nicholas

I hav a story to tell you. One day I was at the carnival, playing somes games. I was playing wac-a-mole and I wanted the big blow-up club for my prize. But I loosed the game and now I dont hav the club.

So now I want a better club. It should have the word: DIE! writed on the side. And I want it to hav real wood instead of blow-up stufz.

Fanks,

-8 year old Gleeson Hedge


	15. Grover

Dear Santeeeeeeeeee,

Hi Santeeeeeeeee can I have those eraser things that look like food and I want the enchilada set. Plus can you get me a Pan Locater 2000. Also can I get fake horns.

-6 year old Grover Underwood


	16. Rachel

**I know she's not a demigod, but whatever. :b**

Dear Santa,

I want a puple hair brush for Xmas. And a paint palette for finger paints. Also a big canvas. And some paint brushes.

From,

-4 year old Rachel Dare


	17. Clarisse

To: Santa Claus, St. Nicholas, whatever you want to be called…

I will murder u in ur sleep if u don't get me a Ken barbie.

I'm watching u,

-7 year old Clarisse Rue


	18. Poseidon

Dear Santa,

Please get me and my brubbers and sisters out of Kronos' belly. We do not like it in here. Also I want my very own tween trident. It should be cool.

Hades says he wants a crown. I only know that cuz a piece of his mouth is next to my ear.

AAAAAAAH KRONOS JUST BURPED,

-Young Poseidon


	19. Tyson

Dear Mr. Jingle Bells,

Hi this is yur friend Tyson. This year I have been nice to evry1. Please get me a big box with My Little Pony stickers on it and the words: Tyson's Home on it. Also please tell that Sphinx monster ting to stop attacking me. I have no Christmas tree so just put the gifts behind the desk in the lobby of the Empire State building.

Thanks so much,

-4 year old Tyson


	20. Arion

Dear Santa,

You may not b able to understand mi becuz of my horse language. Anyways, pleaz free me from this cage and get me a box of gold nuget truffles. It should b shaped like a heart.

From,

-Young Arion


	21. Katie

Dear Santa,

I want to tell you that I hav made up this joke about u:

Q:What does Santa use to garden?

A: A hoe, hoe, HOE!

Get it? Anyways I want a shovel and some daisy seeds and gloves and pots and soil.

-7 year old Katie


	22. Dakota

Dear Mr. Claus-

All I (EEP) want is (EEP) is a bunch of red Kool-Aid. Only red. Do no give me any other flavor. (EEP)

And I want a bin full of sugar.

I can't tell u I was good this year, butt whatever. (EEP)

-8 year old Dakota


	23. Mrs O'Leary

Dear Santa Paws,

I saw this super duper cewl thing in a magazine catalog. It's a Stygian ice whistle. That's what I want. And also I want some ruber squeaking toys that r dog proof.

WOOF,

Young Mrs. O'Leary


	24. Drew

Dear Santa,

Please get me some pink eyeliner and pink eyeshadow and pink blush and pink lip gloss and pink mascara and pink hair color and pink contacts and a pink shirt and pink pants and pink socks and pink shoes and a pink hair bow and a pink purse and pink earrings and a pink bracelet and a pink ring and pink nail polish and a pink scarf and a pink sweater and pink underwear and a pink training bra and a pink skirt and a pink dress and a pink suitcase and a pink bedspread and pink paint and pink sheets and pink pillows and pink furniture and a purple necklace.

_You know you want to, _(charmspeak)

\- 7 year old Drew Tanaka


	25. Ella

Mail To: The North Pole, Antarctica

Dear St. Nicholas-

Ella wants books. BOOKS.

And also get me away from Phineas.

\- Young Ella


	26. Calypso

Dear Santa:

I hav just heard about the gods' plans for me. Plez tell them to not make me stay on O-GEE-GEE-A. Also I may hav not been good this year becuz I cheered for the Titans in the war so…. yah.

Ok. Here's a list of stufz I want:

-Cinnamon stiks

\- Gardening toolz

\- Some spunky togas

\- A boyfriend

Best wishez,

-Young Calypso


	27. Mr D

Dear Santa,

I want Cheetos and grape juice and Hawaiian shirts and Star Wars action figures and sticky notes.

If you get me this stuff, I can grant you free wine for a whole year.

\- Young Mr. D


	28. Sally

To: the CANDY CANE MAN

I want candy and suckers and lollipops and jawbreakers and licorice and chocolate caramels and gummies and salt water taffies and I need it all to be blue thanks.

-8 year old Sally Jackson


	29. Frederick Chase

To: Santa Claus

Hi! How are you? I'm well. For Christmas this year, I want anything that is related to the Civil War. Specifically books. And action figures. That would be nice.

Thanks!

\- 10 year old Frederick Chase (Annabeth's dad)


	30. Blackjack

Dear Santa Horsey Claws,

I want a boss. A boss. BOSS BOSS BOSS. And food. FOOD FOOD FOOD. And I want coffee. COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE.

Fanks so muuuuuuuuuch,

-Young Blackjack


	31. Luke

Dear Santa,

Keep this between u and mi, but I fink Mommy is going nuts. She keeps talking about somefink called 'The Oracel" or whatever. Pleaz let her be better and not go cray cray.

Also u don't need 2 get me anyfink. I will just steal stufz from mi favorite toy store.

Sincerely,

\- 7 year old Luke


	32. Phoebe

To: Mrs. Claus

Don't show this letter to Santa. He, and all boys, scare the HECK out of me.

Anyways, can I have a GPS and a GoPro camera to watch animals with and a bow and arrow please. I fink I have been good this year.

-5 year old Phoebe


	33. Bianca

Dear Santa Claus,

Hi. I hope u r havin a good time up in the North Pole with your radio playing this fancee tune:

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen!

"On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Dunder and Blixem!

I know that I am liking to listen to the song Fancee.

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

Yeah, I no tat there is no road from california to japan. Whatevs. Anyways, can I have a cute camo hat wif a flower on it? That would be sooo nice. I'll be sure to bake cookies with Nico for you, and some vegetbles for your reindeer, Comet, Cupid, Dunder, Blixem, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, and Vixen. That was backwards. :D

Hugs and kissies,

4 year old Bianca


	34. Bob

Dear Santa, Santee, Shanta, Canta, i dont no how to spell yor name,

Fer this weird holiday that everyone keeps telling me about, I just want my memori back. It was taken and I dont remember anyfink. So if you could use yor special Santa Claus magical powers to giv me my memori, I dont want anyfink else.

Fanks,

Young Bob


	35. Tantalus

Greetings, St. Nicholas.

I'd like something from thy sack of goodies. Some sort of sorcery that will reverse my curse of not being able to consume food. It's a painful curse.

Thank thee,

Tantalus (at CHB)


	36. Athena

Dear Santa,

I just sprang out of Zeus' head. It was not a pleasant experience. Please make him stay away from me for all of eternity. And also, I want books. Books! More specifically, ones on architecture.

Lots of Smarts,

Young Athena


	37. Will Solace

Dear Jollykins,

I hope you like haikus cuz thats what I left yu under the tree with cookees and milk. I rote one about yur beard. Here it is:

It's white as snow

But it doesn't glow

And it is awesome.

For my presents, I want more sunscreen please. And also I want a cool car. Cool cars are cool.

Rainbows very macho,

Will Solace


	38. Persephone

**AN: This was a submission in the reviews by one of this story's many followers, OnyxDragon12. Thanks, Onyx!**

Dear Santa Claus,

I love mommy. And flowers. But I hate winter. I can't see mommy or flowers. I'm stuck with Uncle Hades all winter... It's so boring here.  
May I please get flowers for Christmas? And may I please stay with mommy this winter? If you can't do that, please get me the flowers. I like orchids the best because they're pretty.

Love,  
Persephone

(P.S.: Can we make Christmas during the spring? I like springtime better than winter. Winter is so boring!)


	39. Nike

Dear Santa,

I bet you that I can grow a longer beard than you, or gain more weight than you in a week, or eat more cookies, or….

Sorry, Mommy told me to stop betting.

So, for Christmas I want a dart board, a foosball table, Just Dance for Wii, and basically any other game you can find. I love games.

I think I've been pretty good this year. Probably a lot better than my brothers. They're such losers.

Bye,

Nike


	40. The Argo II

DeAR SaNTA,

WhAT I reALly wanT is a New engine. The 1 I HAVE is very Old. It sputters and stuff.

Also, I really want a new master. This Leo Valdez dude is weird. He controls me with Wii nunchucks.

Thanks,

THE ARGO II


	41. Zeus

To the Almighty Santa Claus,

I will bow down to you. But, only if you give me a PS4 and a Polaroid camera. I'd love to post pics of my siblings inside Dad's stomach on Instagram! Ha ha ha ha! Wait, there's no backspace button? No, Santa, don't give me a Polaroid! Take back what I said! I just want a PS4 and some new underwear! Please! I've been a good god!

-Young Zeus


	42. Michael Yew

Dear Santa,

Do you think that I look like a ferret? That's what Percy Jackson thinks of me. If you do, I'd like a ferret and a cage for Christmas.

Thanks,

Young Michael Yew


	43. Nancy Bobofit

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING AFTER A CHAPTER IS POSTED THAT IS IN THE FORM OF A SHORT STORY.**

**Thank you all so much for your support. Unfortunately, there is not an unlimited amount of characters in Rick Riordan's books. I will continue to write chapters as long as there are characters. When that ends, I will post an ending short story that will sum up all of the chapters and bring a conclusion to this series. I'd like to say that it fills me with joy every time that I've read all of your awesome reviews. There hasn't been a single rude or insulting comment in the entire 42 chapters! That makes me so thankful, because I've had some pretty nasty reviews on other stories of mine, and I'd rather they stay with the less popular stories than be stuck forever with the story that has nearly 40,000 views. (WHICH IS AWESOME) This encouragement has helped me a lot with sticking to career goal, which is to be an author, or if that doesn't work out, a media journalist. Thanks again! And remember, this is not the only cool story on my profile! Check out my Heroes of Olympus song parodies, poems, and other stories! **

**Shout outs go to: TheOnyxDragon12 (has followed this story)**

**Catsrawesome (has followed this story)**

**owlion12 (has followed this story)**

**Aphrodite Child (has followed this story)**

**Apollo's Awesome (has followed this story)**

**Finwitch1 (has followed this story)**

**smilesandrainbows (has followed this story)**

**Apollo's awesome sauce daughter (has followed this story)**

**GrayDelSon (one of my AWESOME friends, check her out!)**

**Blackberry Explosion (one of my AWESOME friends, check her out!)**

**pnut9282 (one of my AWESOME friends, check her out!)**

**BTW, if you were wondering, the last chapter was written because Percy always thought that Michael Yew looked like a ferret.**

**SEE U SOON!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! (::) (::)**

**-FootWebbed **

Dear Santa,

I want some red coloring for my hair. Don't tell anyone that my red hair isn't real. Please. Especially Percy Jackson.

Sincerely,

Nancy Bobofit


	44. Aphrodite

_Dear Santa,_

_Please let me groom your beard. I don't know if you know, but it is extremely long and tangled, and IT'S NOT BLONDE! This is a crime._

_Anyways, for Christmas, I'd love it if you could let Zeus fall in love with me. He just can't see my beautifulness. And I also want the Naked 3 eyeshadow palette, the Naked 2 palette, the Naked 4 palette, and the Naked 1 palette. Some matching lip gloss would be nice, too. _

_Thanks,_

_Young Aphrodite_


	45. Hylla

Dear Santa,

You know what would be EPIC? A nice, leather jumpsuit with a matching belt. More specifically, I'd love Queen Hippolyta's belt. Also, I want a bunch of weapons because according to Daddy, I have **Telumkinesis, ** which means that I have a knack for... weapons, I guess? I dunno. Daddy drinks beer a lot and gets drunk, so I don't know if he's lying or not. Right now I just want to protect Reyna.

Sincerely,

9 year old Hylla


	46. 12 Year Old Percy

Dear Santa,

So, the camp is forcing everyone to write their letters to Santa. How stupid is that?

Anyways, I'd just like your insight on something. I don't know if I should go home for my first winter break, or stay at camp. Easily, I'm the most vulnerable, yet valuable, demigod here at Camp Half Blood, because I'm the only child of the Big Three. That's one reason to stay. Plus, I have a stronger 'scent', whatever that means, to monsters than other demigods. However, I really want to see my mom. What should I do?

I don't believe in you so you don't have to reply ASAP,

12 year old Percy Jackson


	47. Bessie

D3548EA93HR SUH4UTA9U9TA,

OMG I WANT89 A BABY38 POPOPLOOL A BABY POPOPPOOL 2 SWWWIIIIIMMMMM INNN

Bessie


	48. Small Bob

Dear Santa,

MeowZINGA! That's 'hello' in cat language. I want to know why I was grown from a sabertooth tiger's tooth. That's disgusting. I was supposed to be a sabertooth tiger, but now I'm just a stupid kitten. Can I get a sabertooth tiger costume? Also I want one of those glow in the dark skeleton costumes. Just to confuse the ladies. I've been following Bob around, and now he's my pet, so I need a name. That's on my Christmas list too. Think of something creative, like Mr. Pickles. I like pickles. Bob doesn't need to know that. Get me a huge jar of pickles, but disguise them as a moth-catching jar. Bob likes to catch moths. And then when he opens the jar, PICKLES WILL RAIN DOWN ON HIS BEAUTIMOUS FACE. He doesn't like pickles.

Thanks,

I am untitled right now, but hopefully I will have a title soon. (wink wink)


	49. 12 Year Old Annabeth Chase

Dear Santa,

The camp is forcing everyone to write their letters to you. I don't believe in you, but I'll write this anyways to not risk expulsion. 5 years ago, I wrote a letter to you. I was 7. That was the year I ran away from home. Now I'm at camp, faced with the mysteriousness of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. All I'm asking for is your guidance. The Great Prophecy may or may not be about Seaweed Brain, but I'm worried. After our previous quest, I've taken a bit of a liking toward the kid. He's not that bad, although seriously dumb. Oh, and I also want to see my dad sometime. I miss him.

Sincerely,

12 year old Annabeth Chase


	50. Bellona

Dear Santa,

Do not give me bologna in my stocking again. The name is BELLONA, not bologna. In fact, I kind of find that lunch meat disgusting as it is not made out of solely one animal. That's gross. How do mortals eat that stuff; they're so picky!

And, I don't need anything for Christmas. I'm a goddess, so, basically, I can get whatever I want. Unlike Jupiter and Neptune, who are so lazy that they have to ask some humbug in a red and white suit for their possessions. Oh, how childish. I remember those days…. However, in those days, I was as dumb as a stick. I didn't know that war even existed! Now I know what I want for Christmas. Please make me supreme ruler of the world, let me replace Juno and Jupiter! I AM HUNGRY FOR POWER!

Sincerely,

Bellona

**A/N: Oh my Jesus! This is the 50th chapter, with almost 50,000 views and 309 reviews! Thanks so much for sticking with this story! Hopefully, I'll be able to sum up a bunch of new characters before I have to write the short story ending. Please remember to check out some of my other stories. Most are PJO fanfictions as well, with one Hunger Games/ PJO crossover, and two Misc. Books. And don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Leave some suggestions in the reviews as well.**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! (::) (::)**

**-FootWebbed**


	51. Echo

Dear Santa,

This is the only place that I can let out my true feelings, and I'm very excited. For your information, I've been riddled with this curse that only lets me repeat what other people say, not WRITE! I'm so happy right now. Someone will actually understand what I want, not what other people want. People who meet me say I've become humble and reserved because of my curse. Well, NOT ANYMORE! Here's a list of everything I'd like this Christmas. And not just that stupid perfume that Narcissus always gets me.

-A new dress

-Ballet flats

-One of those text-speech devices that are used for mortals who can't talk

I hope you really consider all of this. Given my terrible life, I should automatically be on the nice list.

Thanks,

Young Echo


	52. Smelly Gabe

Dear Santa,

Sally is making me do this so that kid can continue to 'believe in you'. He's 4 years old! Percy shouldn't believe in dumb, fake things like you. Anyways, I just want some nice, craft beer for Christmas. And some gift cards to the pizza place up the block. Oh, and how about some poker chips? 'Yep, here comes the lady, I better wrap this up.

Sincerely,

Gabe Ugliano "Smelly Gabe"

**A/N: Aaahaah! I'm trying to update so much today, so that I can keep YOU guys updated... this story is currently 494 views away from 50,000! Crazy, right? I'll keep you updated on the view count!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! (::) (::)**

**-FootWebbed**


	53. Paul Blofis

Dear Santa,

Please, please, PLEASE stop getting me blowfish stuff. I'm not a blowfish just because my name is Paul Blofis. What a stupid assumption. Anyways, I do like angel fish. They're my favorite! I want an angel fish tank and angel fish stuffed animals and angel fish clothes. Also anything that has to do with salt and pepper. It'll match my hair.

Thanks,

7 year old Paul Blofis


	54. 13 Year Old Drew Tanaka

Dear Santa,

Right now, I'm writing this letter in secret. I need your help with something.

This girl, Piper Mclame, waltzed into camp like she owned the place with her dumb boyfriend, Jason Not Graceful. Then, she decided to be an Aphrodite child, JUST LIKE ME, and take my spot as the head of the Aphrodite cabin. Well, she hasn't done it yet. Piper is walking around with her dumb boyfriend like she is prettier than me, and she's NOT! Please help me. Charmspeak will only help for so long…..

Sincerely,

13 year old Drew Tanaka


	55. Phineas

Dear Santa,

This letter is in Braille, so I really hope that your elves can actually translate it. Anyways, I've been pretty good this year, except for when I chased Ella around that one time with a toilet plunger in my hand. That was not a good day, although I thought it was at the time because of my desire to torture the innocent bird-like creature. However, one does not perceive another based on a single action, but many, combined. This is why I ask of you to look past that day and many others in which I tormented those birds, and focus on the bright side. Therefore, I would like a pair of sunglasses, a wheelbarrow, and a weed wacker.

Thanks,

Phineas

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading in a while. School has recently started back up after a 3 week break and 2 weeks of snow days, and 8th grade can get pretty busy along with after school activities. I plan on getting back in the groove. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW with suggestions for upcoming chapters!**


	56. 16 year old Reyna

Dear Santa,

Octavian is kinda staring over my shoulder right now to make sure I write this letter, so let's get on with this. I guess I've been pretty good this year. Does killing monsters count as bad? Because I've been doing a lot of that since Hylla left for the Amazons. Oh, here's one thing I can ask for- please help Hylla become Queen of the Amazons. That would be amazing for her. Haha, get it? Amazon, amazing? Sorry, I'm writing down gibberish to make it look like I'm actually writing a letter to Santa. So, Octavian just learned that you can cut open a teddy bear with a knife. He's been using that tactic to get prophecies. Dunno how that works. I mean, he's a 4th generation demigod.

I just told Octavian that I'm not done, so I guess that means I have to write more. Here's what I actually want for Christmas:

-jelly beans

-curling iron

-Celestial bronze cavalry sword (like the Greek, _gracio, _ones)

Okay, so long for now. I'll probably have to write another stupid letter next year, so hang on tight.

Sincerely,

16 year old Reyna


	57. Young Narcissus

Dear Santa,

Oh my gods, I can't even freaking BELIEVE that I'm writing a letter to someone who ISN'T me. I'm SO selfless, I can't even. Let's just get on with this, because Christmas is my favorite holiday, besides my birthday, OBVIOUSLY, because we all know that in the next election, everyone wants to put my birthday on the federal calendar. It's THAT important. Because, _moi. _And, for Christmas, all of my adoring fans sing carols to me, and they replace whenever it says Santa with Narcissus! Isn't that wonderful? They love me SO much! And then Echo repeats everything, so it's like, TWO TIMES NARCISSUS! Wow, I literally am dying right now. So, here's what I want you to get me for Christmas. It's the unabridged version.

-A hand held mirror

-Tanning oil

Just get me, like, 1,000 times that. So 1,000 hand held mirrors, and 1,000 bottles of tanning oil. I'm saving up so I don't have to get up and go to the store for new things every time I want it. I could just ask one of my fans to retrieve it for me! I'm not even going to sign this. My hand is cramping and it is going to be REALLY sore in the morning. This is the most I've ever written in a day before in my entire eternal existence. ALOHA, AMIGO!

(Young Narcissus)


	58. The Hundred Handed One

Dear Santa,

I know that you are pretty much expecting everything that I'm about to tell you. And for that, I'm sorry beforehand. For Christmas this year, I just need a lot of gloves. A LOT OF GLOVES. I am telling you, get as many gloves as you possibly can. Oh, here I go into THAT story…. So, I was born with a terrible genetic mutation that gave me 100 arms. Don't ask where they all go. They just… do….. I guess? And don't even get me started about how everyone thinks I'm bad luck, a curse even, and that I might have brought forth the Great Prophecy. I didn't okay? I'm kind of treating you like a diary. All Mommy told me to do was write a letter to Santa Claus.

Thanks so much,

XOXOXOXO,

Love you,

No just kidding,

I can't figure out how to sign this without being socially awkward or embarrassed,

Sincerely,

No, too formal,

Bye,

Ugh,

Yours truly,

The Hundred Handed One


	59. 15 Year Old Nico

Dear Santa Claus,

The camp staff is making everyone write these letters, so I guess I'm not going to waste my time, and I will actually make use of this letter.

I don't really want much for Christmas. Maybe some nice cologne that smells like coconut. Will loves that incense. I also would like some MythOMagic cards. I've been yearning to get back into the trading card thing, and I figured out that Hazel is into it also. It's nice that this whole thing with Gaea is over. I can finally hang out with Will, Percy, and Hazel, and the camps are pretty much united. And since you're Santa Claus and you know everything, I have one question. Does Percy like Annabeth? I've been wanting to know for freaking AGES.

Sincerely,

Nico di Angelo


	60. The Amazons

Dear Santa Claus,

We would absolutely love it if you stopped sending parents to our website, , for buying Christmas gifts for their lazy, spoiled, and fat kids. Just order your elves to make iPhones and Elsa Barbies. For your information, we do not carry retailer items.

Thank you for your time and merry Christmas,

Directors from


	61. Khione

Dear Santa,

No, I am not writing this letter out of revenge. Yes, I realize that you took my spot as reigning winter idol for children, but we can discuss that on further notice. Anyways, there is a certain mortal boy that I wish to rid of: Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, black scraggly hair, of Hispanic ancestry. I figured you could gather up your army of midgets and destroy him for me, because I just got a manicure, and I'd rather just not deal with it. In return, I can give you some extra helping hands around your workshop. (hope you don't mind hockey or pizza)

If you agree to these terms, say nothing. If you don't send back a piece of paper with your a single pencil mark on it.

Sincerely,

Khione


	62. Daedalus (almost a year!)

Dear Santa,

Hi, Daedalus here. But, please call me Quintus. I am undercover at Camp Half Blood. Oops, I just blew my cover. WHERE DID BACKSPACE GO?! Ok, whatever. All I'm here to say is… Please. Do. Not. Give. Me. Any. More. Puzzles. Or. Mazes. For. Christmas. I am sick and tired of you using this joke against me! One day, I'll make sure that I trap you in the Labyrinth, and all of my monsters and creatures will kill you. Also, I have a pretty hefty army of demigods on my side who can capture your elves and feed them to a basilisk… oh, wait, wrong universe. The Minotaur. Your elves will be fed to the Minotaur if you give me one more puzzle or maze. Good day.

Sincerely,

Your worst nightmare

**a/u: Thanks so much for all of your support! I'm now one week away from the one year anniversary of the first chapter of this story coming out. I'm so grateful for all of your compliments and suggestions, and I never thought this little idea would grow into something HUGE! 429 reviews? 81,000 views?! OH MY GOODNESS. It's so hard to believe! All I have to say is... thank you! Keep leaving suggestions for new characters in the reviews, keep following and favoriting, and no matter what...**

**GO**

**TO**

**THE **

**DAM**

**SNACK**

**BAR!**

**Webbed out. **(✌◠▽◠) (ˆ˘ˆ)


	63. Iris

Dear Santa,

For Christmas, I want rainbow socks and rainbow shirts with unicorns and rights to the 'Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows' song and a rainbow poster and rainbow stickers and a rainbow lamp and a rainbow teddy bear. Also I want you to get another country to pass gay marriage rights because then rainbows will be everywhere.

Rainbows very macho,

Iris

**a/n**

**Whoa! We've surpassed 80,000 views! I have a new challenge for you guys... let's raise this to 100,000! Sorry I don't post regularly anymore; I've been busy as a freshman in high school, doing homework, volleyball, etc. You get the point. I want to thank you guys so much, and keep the ideas rolling! Unfortunately, due to Fanfiction rules, I can't say exactly who gave me the ideas in each chapter, but you'll know who you are. **

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! (::) (::)**

**Footwebbed**


	64. Chiron

Dear Santa,

It is foolish to believe in such a mythical being as yourself, but due to the fact that CHB campers must write letters to you this year, I will too. A good example is needed for the children. Anyways, I would like to request some opera and rock CD's for Christmas this year. New pinochle boards would be helpful too. Also, a new fangled wheelchair that I can fit my horse butt into to trick mortals. How foolish are they; they believe in Santa and they can't see my horse butt. Haha!

I also ask you to send your best military force of small little boys and girls to help with the war against the earth goddess.

Best wishes,

Chiron


	65. Terminus

Dear Santa,

Before I start with my requests, I'd like to set some boundaries. When you deliver my gifts, set them at the entrance of Camp Jupiter. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT, come into the camp. If you do, I will unleash my wrath unto thee.

Now that we have that under control, I'd love some barbed wire fences for this upcoming holiday. Some people just DON'T KNOW THAT BOUNDARIES ARE A REAL THING AND THAT I CARE ABOUT THEM DEEPLY. If I could threaten them by coming at them with barbed wire, they'd back off. THAT WOULD SHOW 'EM.

Thanks,

Terminus


	66. Apollo

Dear Santa,

This year's white Christmas

Will be full of sweet hot chicks

All for Apollo.

Sincerely,

Apollo

**A/N**

**I did Apollo in honor of Uncle Rick's Trials of Apollo announcement! Enjoy.**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES (::) (::)**

**~FootWebbed~**


	67. 17 Year Old Percy

Dear Santa,

I bet this might be a long list, but I need a REALLY nice break, okay? A nice break from fighting that deadbeat earth goddess. At least I did good this year by doing just that. I know demigods shouldn't use technology, but I WANT TO TRY IT. Here's my request:

\- personal aquarium for Cabin 3 (please include dolphins?l  
\- donuts for Blackjack  
\- HD TV with high-quality viewing and cable for Cabin 3 (i'd like to see the face of Leo when he sees this!)  
\- a Blu-Ray DVD for Big Hero 6  
\- a DVD set of episodes for Star Wars and Star Wars Rebels  
\- a Disney Infinity 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0 set (better make it complete, with all the action figures!)  
\- a miniature trident  
\- an indoor swimming pool (for our home in the mortal world)  
\- blue candy  
\- cheeseburgers  
\- a swordfighting dummy with Gaea's face on it (I hate her to hell)  
\- and last request—just trying to be nice for Annabeth—can you bring back this Magnus Chase dude alive, whoever that guy is? Heard he died in a river in Boston…soo…

Thanks a lot!

Please excuse me for my sloppy handwriting,

With hugs and cheeseburgers,  
17-year-old Percy Jackson

(Don't show this note to Chiron, any demigod, any god or ANYONE assiosiated with gods. Not even my mom because she'll call up Chiron and make him confiscate all the goodies)

**Thanks to LookForANewAngle for submitting this! I did edit it a little bit, but THANK YOU! Be sure to read some of my other stories; they have a lot more content than this measly little thing. (Just kidding, this is great) But, I really would like some response to my ****_real_**** writing, if you don't mind taking the time to check them out.**

**Peace, love and COOKIES (::)(::)**

**~FootWebbed**


	68. Buford the Table

Dear Santa,

This is what I want for Christmas.

Just Dance 2016 for Wii

a table friend

a tablecloth

opposable thumbs

a new tool belt to give Leo for his birthday

a hot girlfriend for Leo

potato chips for Leo

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Buford the Table

Transcribed by Leo Valdez the Great and Powerful


	69. Hephaestus

Dear Santa,

All I really want for Christmas is to burn everything and everyone. Just….. FIRE! I'd like a plethora of fireplaces for my ever-growing collection. It's been pretty awesome- all of the guests in my house have died in my living room! Also, I want some motion sensing flamethrowers to put at my front door. Make sure the elves are really careful with that one! Finally, I want some materials to build a giant pit in my backyard. Because, you know, pits.

Peace be with you,

Hephaestus

**a/n**

**Hey guys! It's kind of been awhile... But I'm back! I will do my best to get the end of this series out as soon as possible. Keep your eyes out!**

**Peace, love and COOKIES **

**~FootWebbed (::) (::)**


End file.
